It Was A Prophesy
by XCori
Summary: Rated for certain characters' mouths. This is a BtVS/Inuyasha crossover **--ONE-SHOT--**


DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of the Inuyasha characters nor the Buffy characters. 

That having been said – here's a crossover fic!

Hopefully, this will only be a one-shot.

**_It Was Prophesied_**

Naraku chuckled evilly as he threw a sutra between himself and the ragtag group of individuals led by a certain silver-haired hanyou. The group, which consisted of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku, all ran straight into his trap.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!" Inuyasha yelled as everyone slammed into his back, pitching him forward into the swirling blue and purple mist.

Naraku watched as the swirling portal in front of him pulsed smaller and smaller until it didn't exist anymore. The sutra reappeared in mid air and slowly floated to his feet – as unimportant as it was before he threw it at the group. Naraku wasn't quite sure where he had sent that annoying group, but he did know it was some other dimension – some other place where Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango wouldn't bother him … at least not before he collected all the shards of the Shikon no Tama. 

The mist was much like that of the well, but Kagome was absolutely positive she had not been transported to the well. In fact, they were nowhere close to the well when they were facing Naraku. Before she could observe this mist anymore, she landed with a thump on top of Inuyasha. Before she could get her bearings of the new place, she was rewarded with four more lumps on her back. Inuyasha fared no better underneath her. "Oi! What do you people eat for breakfast? Rocks? Get the hell off of me!" Inuyasha grumbled.

One by one, they all rolled off of each other, each coming to their own separate plot of grass and gaining control of their inner balance. Shippo was the first one to come to his senses, shrieking at the grisly scene around him. His shrieking caused Kagome to get up quickly and scan the surroundings. "You guys," she started out shakily, "We're in a graveyard."

The feudal people came to next. "Graveyard? This doesn't look like any graveyard I've been to," Sango stated.

"I agree. Where are the shrines? What are all these blocks of stone?" Miroku said.

"I smell demon," Inuyasha growled, as he pulled out Tetsusaiga from underneath him.

Kagome said, "We're definitely not in Japan anymore. I think this is some other country, I've seen it on the television."

---

Way on the other side of the Sunnydale cemetery, Buffy Summers was getting personal with a new vampire. "Hey Fang-face!" she taunted, "You're definitely a newbie. You can't even walk straight." She delivered another organ-squishing kick to its midsection.

"Cmon Buffster, he's the only one we had to wait for all night. Let's make him all dusty and we can go home, alright?" Xander Harris said.

"Oh, alright, Xandie," Buffy sighed and stuck a sharp stake into his heart, watching the usual vampire-go-all-dusty play out in front of her. 

As the dust settled in front of her, she heard a child's scream. "Xand! It's a little kid! Cmon! Maybe an older baddie decided to show up!" They dashed off in the Feudal Japan group's direction

---

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha, and Kagome all had their backs to Shippo. They were tense, waiting for the sign of any danger. Buffy and Xander burst out of the darkness closest to Inuyasha. Kagome screamed. In an instant, Inuyasha was between the Sunnydale people and Kagome. Buffy put Xander behind her and put herself in a fighting stance. "Okay, you're a big bad with doggy ears. What is this? Some kind of cosmic joke? Where did you – whoa, big kitty – people come from?" Buffy rattled off questions. Kagome stepped forward, "Forgive us for intruding, but we were thrown here by Naraku, a big bad where we come from, and we would really like to get back. We're not the bad guys. Really. Inuyasha's just a little puppy."

"Oi! Wench! I'm not a big puppy!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Osuwari!"

*THUMP*

Miroku whispered to Sango, "Thank god we have Kagome on our side… We would have been dead long ago if Inuyasha was supposed to be our diplomat."

Sango merely nodded in response, hand still ready on Hiraikotsu. Xander whispered to Buffy, "Hey, do you think we can really trust them? I mean, big cat with flames. Girl with big bad boomerang thing. Puppy looking thing that was just slammed into ground with big bad glowing sword. And fox baby… wait, fox baby?"

"We'll let Giles figure it out. The girl looks cool enough anyway," Buffy replied, "Cmon you guys. Giles should get you all figured out. He's the all-knowing guy. Um, but if you see any growly people with lumps on their head – chances are that they're vampires… So either put something wooden through their heart or behead them. Got it?"

Inuyasha's group nodded confusedly, and Inuyasha picked himself off of the ground. "Hey—Kagome!" But he saw that the two newcomers, plus his companions were already exiting the cemetery. He ran after them until they got to the Magic Box.

"G-Man! We have an issue for ya!" 

"Xander, I thought I told you not to call me that…" Giles polished up his glasses, "Oh dear. Who are these folks? I take it they're good, Buffy, otherwise you wouldn't have put us all in danger like this…" he gestured to the rest of the extended Scooby Gang behind him: Anya, Willow, Spike, and Angel. 

"Keh. Inuyasha."

"I'm Kagome."

"Sango, demon exterminator. This is my cat, Kirara."  
  


"Miroku. A pleasure to meet all you lovely ladies." That comment earned him a smack from Sango.

"Shippo!"

"Oh dear. A talking silver dog. A talking fox-child. And does the cat talk?" Giles inquired.

"Mew."

"That answers that question. Now how did you get here? I seem to remember a bit of Japanese history about you lot," Giles disappeared into the back room to fetch a book.

"Great, more demons to add to the bunch. So what's your deal, mate? Are you stuck with a soul like me and Poof Boy here? [Angel growls]"

"Who are you? Of course I have a soul. I'm half demon and half human."

"I'm Spike. Used to be human, now I'm a vampire. Same with Poof Boy."

At the mention of a vampire, Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga ready to decapitate the two souled vamps. "No! Bad Inuyasha! Spike and Angel are good vampires! They're different because they have souls! No killing Spike or Angel, or I'll have to rip your ears off!" Buffy snapped.

At the mention of punishment towards his ears, Inuyasha yipped and hid behind Kagome. 

"Are you like a dog demon or something? Do you have a tail? Because I think one of the guys I wrought vengeance upon had a dog. He yipped just like you did. Is your equipment as big as your sword?" Anya chirped.

"Ahn, baby. Remember what we said about being polite?" Xander warned.

Miroku giggled at Inuyasha's encounter with Anya. Since he thought no one was paying attention to him, he left Sango's side and inched closer to the Slayer. Before he could even touch her jean-clad behind, he was bopped on the head by no less than six heavy fists. One from everyone who he thought wasn't looking, except for Giles, he was still in the back room. It was Buffy, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Angel, and Spike. Miroku now dangled from Angel's fist, and he had both vampires looking very… vampy at him. Lumpy-headed  and growly eyed, as well. Before anything truly bad could happen to everyone's favorite lecherous monk, Giles emerged from the back room, looking very dusty, but very pleased with himself at the same time. 

"I've got it! You six are the greatest heroes in all of Feudal Japanese legend! It says something quite fascinating about a Jewel of Four Souls, a maiden from the future,  a half dog demon, a demon exterminator, a lecherous monk, a fox child, and a cat demon…ahh, have you beaten this Naraku yet?" Giles forced himself to a halt.

Shippo piped up, "No we haven't! Does that book of yours say we do?"

"I'm really not at liberty to say, after all, what happens now … what if that affects what happens in your time? The results could be absolutely disastrous! I mean, you could be meant to make certain mistakes, and if you don't, you'll all be doomed. But, yes, you all do exist. You will all become very well-loved and famous. I suppose the most important thing at the moment is to figure out how we get you back to your own time," Giles rambled.

Angel said, "Giles, do you think we could rassle up the local demon population and see if they know anything?"

"Oh, does the big poofy think he's all bad by using the word 'rassle'?" Spike teased.

"Spike, m'boy. Shut up."

Spike growled. Willow picked her head up for the first time since the Japanese visitors came in, "I sense such a good white aura. Who is it?"

Kagome started. "Maybe that's me. I have miko powers."

"What's a miko? Is it anything like a witch?"

"You're a witch? But you're not ugly or anything… oh, I'm so sorry!" Kagome started, then corrected herself.

"Yeah, dabbled in the pencil twirling, then went on to the dark side – that was scary… now I'm just a Willow-shaped witch."

"Willow shaped?"

"Oh, that's me. I'm the witchy one. Giles is the researchy one. Xand-man is the goofy one. Anya is the ex-demony one. Spike and Angel are the souled vampy ones. Buffy's just the slayery one."  
  


"Oh. Yes. Miko, I'm a priestess. With purifying powers."

"Whoa. I probably could have used some of that when I was all dark and magic… and um…We should probably help Giles with the researchy thing to get you guys home."

Everyone headed for a book. Willow and Kagome, on the other hand, headed for the computers. 

---

3 months, many Miroku-hits, and lots of research later [a/n: sorries! I said this would be a one shot!]… Giles finally had the answer. "It has been prophesied that you all – from feudal Japan – were destined to land in Sunnydale to get your answers on how to defeat Naraku. [everyone gasps. Inuyasha slams his head into the desk] Where is Shippo? Ah yes, here you go. You'll use this when the time comes to defeat that demon. You have the least against Naraku; therefore, you will be the strongest against him. At 12:59a, a portal will reopen at the spot you arrived in Sunnydale. Jump in – and you'll be home. It's as easy as that," he concluded.

Shippo bounced around excitedly, "I get to face Naraku! That's so cool! Hey. This looks like another puppet. I'm going to be so cool! Aieeee…"

Inuyasha spoke up after bopping Shippo on the head, "Okay old man, so WHY were we stuck here for three months, then?"

"Inuyasha, it was prophesied. You can't escape a prophesy."

---

Several hours later, back at the cemetery, both the Scooby gang and the Inuyasha gang [a/n: hey look! Both dog named groups!! /giggle/] gathered at the fateful spot where the Japanese time/dimension travelers arrived in the first place. A similar purple swirling mist appeared in the midst of them and the Inuyasha group dove in one after the other, after shouting their goodbyes to the Sunnydale gang. They arrived back in feudal Japan… and as they say – the rest is history!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notes: GAH! I'm sorry it kind of died and became pathetic at the end of the Magic Box scene! However, since I made the Inuyasha group stay for 3 months… I have an idea for the next fic! We likes that, yes we do! 

Status of:

_Little Friends_ – Still in progress. Don't expect any chapters for a few weeks. I wrote this one shot instead of writing my paper! Bad me!

_Kagome's Songs_ – On hiatus indefinitely. If I find another song… maybe I'll put it up… But, for the moment, it's a dead fic. Sorries to all those reviewers who really liked it. =(


End file.
